powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Countdown to Destruction
Countdown to Destruction is the two part season finale of Power Rangers In Space. Originally, the finale was meant to be the end of the Power Rangers franchise as a whole, marking a major turning point in any Power Rangers series to date. However, Saban chose to continue the franchise with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and onward. "Countdown" marks the final appearance of almost every villain from the previous seasons and the last episode to feature Zordon as a major or minor character. Overview "Countdown to Destruction" saw the final stages of an all-out assault on the universe, orchestrated by Dark Specter and led by Astronema, appointed as his second-in-command. The main villains from all previous incarnations of Power Rangers were included and dealt with, giving closure to the six-year story arc that had started the franchise, and began the tradition of using new cast and characters with each subsequent incarnation of the Power Rangers franchise. The event also culminated in the death of Zordon and began what had come to be called the "Post-Zordon" era of the Power Rangers franchise. Synopsis Part 1 Dark Specter reveals to Astronema that the time has finally come for the United Alliance of Evil to band together and conquer the universe. Astronema agrees and, after giving her Quantrons an encouraging speech about Evil winning this upcoming epic war, they depart in their Velocifighters, half heading for Earth, and the other half for KO-35. At the same time, King Mondo and Queen Machina receive Dark Specter's orders. Mondo tells the Machine Empire to prepare for the biggest battle the universe has ever seen. Divatox has already begun to attack and brags that she'll show Astronema evil. Although Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa initially argue with Astronema over her plan, they agree to follow her orders when they learn that Dark Specter has put her in charge. Astronema mocks the imprisoned Zordon, whose energy tube has been steadily draining his energy and is now aboard the Dark Fortress. Zordon tries to convince her to stop the attack, but Astronema ignores him. Scenes of battles are shown from various planets, and the forces of Evil are clearly winning: On Gratha, Divatox and her army beat the Alien Rangers of Aquitar into submission. On a planet in the Vica Galaxy, the lone Gold Zeo Ranger is overwhelmed by Rita and Zedd's forces. On the Phantom Ranger's Homeworld, the Machine Empire and General Havoc dominate the Phantom and the Blue Senturion. On KO-35, Quadrafighters and Cogs land and assault the rebels. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, leaves KO-35 in order to get help from the other Space Rangers on Earth. He is attacked by Velocifighters during his journey, but is rescued by the Space Rangers aboard the Astro Megaship. Zhane informs the Rangers of the attack on KO-35, but learns that this is only part of an all-out invasion of the universe. Carlos, the Black Space Ranger, then informs them that over a thousand Velocifighters are heading towards Earth. The Rangers immediately set a course for Earth. Citizens of Angel Grove begin what appears as a normal day until Velocifighters attack, blasting the city building by building. A myriad of Quantrons and Piranhatrons land and begin capturing civilians. The Astro Megaship arrives in Earth's air-space, and while Zhane pilots it and engages the Velocifighters in the air, the other Rangers morph onto their Galaxy Gliders and travel through the planet's atmosphere to Angel Grove. Initially, the fight goes in their favor, but then, Darkonda joins the fight and attacks Ashley, the Yellow Ranger. Andros, the Red Ranger, saves her by activating his Red Battlized Ranger mode, but is shot down by Ecliptor. Then Ecliptor and Darkonda combine their energies and blast Andros and Ashley, who are forced to demorph simultaneously. The other Rangers are doing just as badly. Zhane boards his personal Zord, the Mega Winger, but it gets badly damaged by an onslaught of Velocifighters and crashes into a building. Carlos, T.J. and Cassie are also forced to demorph and go into hiding as Quantrons round up the citizens as prisoners. Back on the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor shows Astronema the newly-designed Super Torpedo prototype, which, when perfected, can destroy a entire planet. Although they are intended to be used on Earth, Darkonda, who is on his last life, realizes that something the size of a planet can also be destroyed by the Super Torpedo. Knowing this is his chance to take charge, he hijacks a Velocifighter with two Super Torpedoes attached. He fires one torpedo and scores a direct hit on Dark Specter, who slowly begins to disintegrate. Then Darkonda attempts to destroy the Dark Fortress with the other torpedo, but Dark Specter has not yet been finished. Roaring "Traitor!" he swallows the Velocifighter with Darkonda on board. Darkonda's last life is spent, and Dark Specter explodes, showering pieces of debris on the Earth below. A holographic image of Ecliptor appears in the sky of all of the conquered planets, revealing that, in the wake of Dark Specter's destruction, Astronema has assumed power as the Queen of the Universe (to Divatox's annoyance). On the Dark Fortress, Zordon's energy is restored after Dark Specter's destruction. He pleads with Astronema to end the onslaught on the universe, but her programming prevents her from acting on his words. Astronema then declares to Zordon, "I'm not just Evil; I'm the Queen of Evil!" and orders Ecliptor to land the Dark Fortress on Earth. Part 2 Continuing from where Part 1 left off, the Dark Fortress enters Earth's atmosphere and places itself over Angel Grove. Astronema and Ecliptor teleport down on top of a highrise building, where Astronema addresses the crowd of captive humans. She announces that the rest of the universe has surrendered and that the Power Rangers have failed to save them. She goes on to say that the Rangers are somewhere down here hiding. She demands that the Rangers be brought to her by tomorrow morning or she'll destroy the entire planet. Having issued her threat, Astronema teleports back to the Dark Fortress. That night on Earth, the citizens of Angel Grove discuss the situation. Bulk and Skull defend the Rangers when somebody suggests that the Rangers have abandoned them. Meanwhile, the demorphed Rangers (including Zhane, who reveals that the Mega Winger is out of action and that the rebels of KO-35 have surrendered) try to formulate battle plans. Andros sneaks away, intending to confront his sister and get through to her. The other Rangers attempt to convince him that Karone is gone for good, and Ashley tries to persuade him to stay, but Andros insists he has to do this. He activates his Battlizer mode and flies away towards the Dark Fortress. In the morning, Astronema berates the Rangers as cowards, and demands that the Rangers turn themselves over. Just as they are about to do so, Bulk himself steps forward and claims to be a Power Ranger ("I am the Blue Ranger!"). Skull follows suit ("I'm the Black Ranger!"), as does Professor Phenomenus ("I am the Red Ranger!"), Adelle Ferguson ("You can call me the Pink Ranger!"), and then the rest of Angel Grove declares themselves to be Rangers. The real Rangers watch this and are both shocked and impressed. Astronema and Ecliptor, however, are angered by this act of defiance and begin firing on everyone, but then the real Rangers reveal themselves, morph, perform their roll call of colors (with Zhane telling Astronema that she's "gone too far"), and battle the Quantrons and Piranhatrons. Bulk and Skull rally the citizens and they join the battle. Realizing things are getting out of hand, Astronema and Ecliptor teleport back to the Dark Fortress. Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, Andros creates a distraction and locks Ecliptor out of the control center. Searching for his sister, he instead discovers Zordon in the control center. Zordon tells him that to defeat the forces of Evil, Andros must shatter his energy tube and destroy him. Andros initially refuses, but Zordon convinces him there is no other way to save the universe. Andros raises his Spiral Saber and prepares to strike the final blow, but hesitates, unwilling to kill his mentor. Just then Astronema arrives and attacks Andros. He refuses to fight her and tries to get her to remember that they're brother and sister. Astronema, however, doesn't listen and attacks him relentlessly. She throws him through a wall and prepares to finish him off with her Wrath Staff, sneering, "Goodbye, brother." At the last moment, Andros grabs his Spiral Saber and blocks the incoming attack. The energy bolt is deflected back and hits Astronema instead, killing her. Andros is horrified, fearing that his sister is gone forever. Just then Ecliptor bursts in. Devastated that the Princess whom he considered a daughter is dead, he attacks Andros. The two battle furiously, until Zordon reminds Andros that he has to destroy the energy tube; telling Andros that it is his duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe, no matter the cost. Breaking away from the fight after striking Ecliptor down for the count, Andros does so, sending a wave of energy across the universe which wipes out or purifies all the invading Evil villains. On Earth, everyone is happy except for Ashley, who suspects that Andros didn't make it. Just then, the Dark Fortress lands nearby and Andros emerges with a lifeless Astronema in his arms. He lays her down and starts to cry, when suddenly Astronema returns to life and reverts into Karone. She wakes up with no memory of her days as the reprogrammed Astronema, and Andros hugs her. Some time later, the Rangers help the inhabitants of KO-35 rebuild their world and are about to board the Megaship, leaving for Earth. However, Andros, Zhane, and Karone plan to stay on KO-35, after Ashley tries unsuccessfully to persuade Andros to come with them. The Rangers sadly board the Megaship, with Ashley the most devastated that she has lost Andros, when suddenly he appears with Zhane and Karone. He tells DECA to set a course for Earth. They go home, and with that, an era comes to an end. Dark Specter's plan Dark Specter's attack on the galaxy occurred simultaneously on many worlds. Many characters from previous seasons of Power Rangers were shown again, in battle. * On a planet in the Vica Galaxy, the Gold Ranger battles Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. They managed to capture him. * On Gratha, Divatox battles the Alien Rangers, beating them back terribly. * On the Phantom Ranger's home planet, the Phantom and Blue Senturion battle against the Machine Empire and General Havoc. * On KO-35, Zhane and the rebels battle against Quadrafighters and Cogs sent by the Machine Empire. Zhane leaves to get help, but the rebels are eventually forced to surrender. * On Earth, Astronema plans to destroy the planet using a Super-Torpedo which is stolen by Darkonda to use on Dark Specter. It is defended by the Space Rangers. Featured Monsters The known monsters in the episode were (see each List of Power Rangers Monsters pages for information): * Astronema's army consisted of: ** Ecliptor ** Darkonda ** Elgar ** Quantrons ** Piranhatrons * Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army consisted of: ** Goldar ** Finster ** Squatt ** Z-Putties ** A Putra Pod ** Electrotramp ** Blue Globbor (with Aquitian Ranger helmets) ** Jellyfish Warrior ** Pumpkin Rapper ** Punch-A-Bunch ** Psycho Blue's Monster Form ** Octophantom ** Oysterizer ** Vampirus ** Miss Chief ** Stenchy ** Sting King ** Fearog ** Wrecking Ball ** Frightwing ** The Craterite Monster ** Wild Weeder ** Horror Bull #2 ** Termitus (wielding Mamamite's arm weapon) ** Pineoctopus ** Ravenator ** Admiral Abominator ** Destructipede ** Flamite ** A recolored Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** An unknown mystery white monster ** An unknown white and blue blob monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2") ** Zhane's "death" monster (from "Survival Of The Silver") ** A monster that might be Cardiatron ** A flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2") ** A repainted, furry tiki masked monster with Cruel Chome's shoulder armors (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** An unused Megaranger monster Mushroom Nejire (unused in PRIS) ** An unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni (an unused in MMPR Season 3) ** An unused Megaranger monster Pig Nejire an unused (an unused in PRIS) ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Anemolala (an unused in Beetleborgs Metallix) ** Beetleborgs monsters Aqualungs, LottaMuggs, Porkasaurus, Cataclazmic, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, and Changeling * The Machine Empire and General Havoc's army consisted of: ** Both versions of Cogs ** Chromites ** Eye Guy ** Goo Fish ** Two-Headed Parrot ** Dramole ** Slippery Shark ** Psycho Red's Monster Form ** Owl Monster ** Mace Face ** Shrinkasect ** Destructipede ** Oysterizer ** Electrovolt ** Mamamite ** Fearog ** Coralizer ** Crocotox Rex ** A Waspicable lookalike ** Clawhammer ** Voltage Hog ** Soccadillo ** Pharaoh ** Lizwizard ** Lunatick ** Face Stealer ** Terror Tooth ** Stag Beetle ** Spikey ** A black, hornless, and furry version of Robogoat (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** A repainted, furry tiki masked monster with Cruel Chome's shoulder armors (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** An unused Megaranger monster Mushroom Nejire ** Beetleborgs monsters Aqualungs, Kombat Knat, Triplesaurus Rex, and Unctuous * Divatox's army consisted of: ** Rygog ** Piranhatrons ** Wolfgang Amadeus Griller ** Psycho Blue's Monster Form ** Vacsacker ** Katastrophe ** Maniac Mechanic ** Flashhead ** Silo ** Admiral Abominator ** Mutantrus the Darkonda Spawn ** Tough Tusks ** Guitardo ** Translucitor ** Psycho Yellow's Monster Form ** A flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster ** An unused Kakuranger monster Daidarabotchi (an unused in MMPR Season 3) ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Kapparapa (an unused in Beetleborgs Metallix) ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Pineappler (an unused in Beetleborgs Metallix) ** Beetleborgs monsters Furocious, Crimson Creep, and LottaMuggs Trivia * This episode was originally meant to be three parts long, but Saban was forced to shorten it to two parts as requested by FOX, which meant they had to remove some scenes. Among the rumored cuts was the Phantom Ranger finally revealing his secret identity to Cassie. * Originally all villains, even Astronema, were supposed to be destroyed. * Final appearances of the Alien rangers (except Aurico),Trey,Phantom Ranger,and the Blue Senturion. * The final battle between Ecliptor and Andros is a homage to the ending of Super Sentai series Gosei Sentai Dairanger (which had its Zord fight scenes culled for use in the second season of Power Rangers), in which RyuuRanger (the Red Dairanger) duels with a villain one-on-one to the death, to resolve the season running conflict once and for all. * Even though the Zeo Rangers, Justin and Ninjor still retain their powers, they were nowhere to be seen or mentioned. * Bulk and Skulls finest moment in the series. DVD releases Although "Countdown to Destruction" was not released as a separate DVD, it was released in the compilation DVD, The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers, which commemorated the 10-year Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. de:Episode:Das letzte Gefecht Category:Episode Category:In Space Category:Season Finales